Sensei Wu
Sensei Wu is a Ninjago Master NPC who resides in the Ninjago Monastery Ruins of Crux Prime. After arriving at Crux Prime, Sensei Wu lost ten Ninjago Scrolls describing the history of planet Ninjago . He saved Brannan Landers from a group of Skulkins, displaying his Spinjitzu techniques in the process. Brannan Landers sends players to find and speak with Sensei Wu at the Ruins. Sensei Wu sends players to find the ten lost Ninjago Scrolls, which have been scattered across Crux Prime. He instructs players to read the scrolls once found and rewards players with the Imagination Spinjitzu Staff. Sensei Wu sends players to practice the art of Spinjitzu by smashing ten Skeleton Miners. To further interfere with the Skulkin mining efforts, Sensei Wu tells players to set off ten Bone Fracture Bombs, smash three Skeleton Engineers, rebuild Skeleton Growlspeakers into record players, and bring down a Skeleton Drilling Rig. Hoping to collect information of the Skulkins' technology, Sensei Wu sends players to destroy Skeleton Watchtowers, then defeat the Skeleton Watchmen and take their schematics. Sensei Wu is surprised to learn that the Skeleton Watchmen actually were keeping a map leading to the burial site of the Skeleton Dragon. Sensei Wu sends players to investigate, tame the pet, and learn more by speaking to Coalessa. Hearing that Sensei Wu brews Imagination Tea, Brannan Landers sends players to bring some back for him. In order to make more tea, Sensei Wu needs players to water Aura Blossoms located on Crux Prime and collect their tea leaves. This will allow Sensei Wu to activate the teapot in the Ninjago Ruins. Determined to find the cause of the Skulkins' mining activities, Sensei Wu tells players to defeat Nuckal the Skeleton Overseer and collect his Maelstrom Crystal. Then, Sensei Wu sends players to the Paradox Refinery to analyze the crystal with Echs Ray. Players return to Sensei Wu with the information that the Maelstrom protects the Skulkins from Spinjitzu. Sensei Wu offers players Daily Missions to disrupt Skulkin mining activities. His missions include smashing Skeleton Miners, Skeleton Engineers, Skeleton Watchmen, and Skeleton Pit Bosses, destroying Bone Fracture Bombs, Skeleton Drilling Rigs, and Skeleton Watchtowers, and rebuilding Growlspeakers into record players. Missions *The Scrolls of Ninjago *The Power of Spinjitzu *The Legend of Ninjago *The Art of Spinjitzu *Skullduggery *Skeleton Tech *Nuckal Cracker *For All the Tea in Ninjago *Engineers of Destruction *Destroy the Drill *Dark Science *Bony Little Thing *Bone Fractures *Bang your Skulls *Ninja avenger Daily Missions Before LEGO Universe Sensei Wu originates from the LEGO Ninjago line, which receives much promotion through LEGO Universe. Sensei Wu and his brother, Garmadon, were the two sons of the first Ninjago Master of planet Ninjago. While Garmadon turned to darkness and wanted his father's four golden weapons for himself, Sensei Wu sought to protect the four weapons and defeated Garmadon in battle. However, when Garmadon returned from the Ninjago Underworld with an army of Skulkins, Sensei Wu trained four ninjas to protect the legendary golden weapons. He was ultimately unable to stop Lord Garmadon from escaping the Underworld. As written in the Ninjago Scrolls, Sensei Wu and his ninjas fought the Skulkins as they laid siege upon the Ninjago Monastery. During the battle, a chunk of the Mount of Impossible Heights was broken off, carrying with it Sensei Wu. He was able to guide the chunk through space towards a beacon of light, Nexus Force's construction of the Nexus Tower on Crux Prime. Trivia *Sensei is the Japanese word for "teacher" or "master". *With the arrival of the "Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu" update, Sensei Wu will be moved to the Ninjago Monastery and be replaced by Ally Nedio. picE6945C11B692D179326A21DF3C651052.png|Sensei Wu Sitting_wu.PNG|Artwork of Sensei Wu Sensei_wu_hand_to_hand.PNG|Artwork of Sensei Wu Sensei Wu.png|Sensei Wu in-game Category:NPCs Category:Ninjas Category:Crux Prime Category:Ninjago Category:Crux Prime NPCs